1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of automatic transfer switches utilizing a cam mechanism for driving the power switching device for transferring load circuits from normal source to emergency source and vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,100, shows an automatic transfer switch comprising first and second switch mechanisms, each of said mechanisms having a toggle connected to a contact arm for moving the arm between an open position and a closed position and means rigidly interlocking the arms for simultaneous movement of said arms whereby only one of said arms can be closed at one time. Russell teaches a specific drive system.
Soos, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,198, shows an automatic transfer switch using a part of side-by-side circuit breakers. Soos, Jr. teaches a special drive system.